Angel Versus Angel
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Meg needs help with some creepy statues, so who does she call? The only being in the universe that could help her. Contains hints of Megstiel, confused Dean, and overly-obviously-normal Sam.


A/N: This fic works on the premis that Jimmy is, as Misha believes, "locked" inside his own mind when not inhabited by Castiel. That way, the body is still alive when Castiel isn't there, and so doesn't decompose. No one wants that.

Also, Meg only calls him Castiel when she's seriously upset. ;)

* * *

Meg stood alone in a graveyard, weilding an angel blade.

Except she wasn't alone.

Meg stood in a graveyard, surrounded by statues.

Except that wasn't right either.

Meg stood in a graveyard surrounded by Weeping Angels.

She held the angel blade, unblinking, ready to defend herself if one of the statues came at her again. She blinked accidentally and the angels were closer and more viscious-looking than before.

_'Damn. I can't kill em if they're just a fucking statue. The angel blade would only scratch the surface.'_ So she called the one person in the cosmos who could possibly help her.

"Cas. I could use a little o' that angel mojo you're so proud of."

Hundreds of miles away in a cheap motel room, the Angel of Thursday cocked his head. "I am needed. Don't leave. I will return shortly." And with a rustle of wings, he disappeared.

"The hell?" Dean asked, confused. "Who the hell would call him now?"

Sam looked up from his research. "Who knows? Don't worry about it. He said he'd be right back."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Castiel arrived in the graveyard moments after Meg called him.

"Meg - " Cas started, but she interrupted him.

"What the hell are these things and how can we kill 'em?" She had managed to maneuver herself around the angels so she could see all five of them using her peripheral vision.

"The Lonely Assassins. Otherwise known as Weeping Angels. They...were not created by my father, so I know little about them." Cas started to walk around, studying them from all angles. "They turn to stone when they are observed by a living creature." He almost touched one, but thought better of it. "They feed off of potential energy. Someone I once knew said 'They zap you into the past and let you live to death.' The rest of your life is absorbed as sustenence.

"I believe they were attracted to you because you inhabit a vessel. Dual life forces in one body."

"So I'm a 2-for-1 sale," Meg said, exasperated. "Great. Knew I shoulda killed this bitch before."

Catiel assessed the Angels' strength and was surprised. They were stronger than he expected, but not quite at full strength yet. "They must have fed before they found you. I can do nothing while in this vessel."

Meg heard a woosh of wings. "Clarence?"

"Cas?"

"GODDAMMIT CASTIEL DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE THINGS!"

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Dean stepped toward the fridge to get a beer and almost ran right into Cas.

Dean sidestepped. "Dammit, Cas, personal space!"

"My apologies," he said with a small bow of his head. "Meg is in danger and requires my help." Cas lay on the bed closest to the window. "I cannot fend off the attack while restricted in this body. Jimmy will not wake up. As a defence mechanism he has locked himself away in his own mind."

There was a bright light and Jimmy The Vegetable was left sleeping.

Dean looked even more bewildered than before. "The hell?"

Sam stuck his head out of the tiny bathroom and said around his toothbrush "Apparently Meg needs angel help."

Dean just looked at him like 'well duh.' "Yeah, Sam. I got that. But why?"

Sam shrugged and continued brushing his teeth.

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Meg was backed against a crypt holding the angel blade desperately in front of her when she saw five bolts of brighter-than-holy-fire lightning strike from the sky and obliterate the statues before her.

The statues were reduced to rubble, which turned to ash. She looked up at the clouds and smirked.

"Thanks, Angel Cakes. Come find me later and you can teach me all about these things."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood on end. "Dean. You might wanna close your eyes."

"Wha-" he was almost blinded when he looked right at it. When he thought it was safe Dean opened his eyes. Cas was standing between the beds.

"Cas, what the hell was all that about?"

"Weeping Angels," he replied. "Not one of my fathers creations. Meg was faced with five of them and unable to defend herself. I assisted."

The Winchesters were silent for a while, thinking of the implications of a being not created by God that could only be destroyed by pure grace. It was vaguely terrifying. Dean broke the silence.

"Well, we think there might be a job in Utah. Talley marks all over town, injuries that people don't remember. Got so big and confusing it made the papers. Know anything that can mess with people's memories?"

Cas remembered the young old man's warning centuries ago, while in his last vessel.

"I believe I do."


End file.
